It Was Just a Joke
by Luna Dare
Summary: When Percy, Thalia and Nico are together they each get special tasks that only the three of them can do. They then get th idea to try to recreate the fight that Thalia and Percy had in the Titans Curse but when the fight becomes real, Nico joins. Post TLO
1. We Freak out Some Demigods

**Hey everyone its Luna! This is just an idea I had so don't be surprised if I delete it. This is only my second fanfic so I don't know if this will be any good. All of this is from Percy's point of view.**

_Chapter1- We freak out some demigods_

It was a great day, Apollo was driving his chariot back to Olympus and the light reflecting off it was making the ocean look like an emerald. Thalia and I were sitting on the beach staring at the waves. Artemis had noticed that she wasn't as happy as she used to be so she gave her some time off. She had found me here on the beach staring into the sea and nearly gave me a heart attack. We had been talking the whole time about the pros and cons of being a child of the big three. Now we were just sitting there. That's when Nico ran up, out of breath and panting. Thalia and I instantly jumped up and pulled out our weapons.

"What are you guys doing?" Nico gasped, looking at us oddly.

"Well, you running breathless over here usually would mean there's an attack." I explained.

"Yes! You aren't going to tell us that you scared the Hades out of us for nothing, are you?" Thalia demanded.

" Um no there is a fight in the woods that got a bit out of control that Chiron wants Percy to clean up. But then I heard that Thalia was here and I thought that the three of us could talk. You know the three powerful children of the big three hanging out together for the whole week." He replied.

"Ok, well let's go to the woods no one will fight with the big three's kids in one place…. Wait did you say for the week?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yep dad's letting me stay. But only for a week so let's make it a good one."Nico said.

"Well I guess that's a good thing now come on you two let's take care of that fight." Thalia said. We walked into the forest as the light went away and made our way to the creek.

"So Nico, where is this fight?" I asked.

"Um, Chiron didn't exactly say where it is but he said some new campers went into the forest at noon and they haven't come out yet." He said slowly.

"Great so now what do we do?" Thalia complained.

"I got this you guys." I told them. I crouched down by the creek bed and placed my hand in the water. I felt the currents rushing past me and searched for campers on the sides of the creek. Suddenly my concentration broke when I felt something fall in farther down. I frowned and stood up.

"Come on guys there down this way." I told them. Without waiting to see if they were following me I stepped into the creek and started walking down to the disruption in it. When I turned around Thalia and Nico were following me closely but making sure not to step in the water.

"So Percy, how do you know where they are exactly?" Thalia asked me. She looked down at the ground as she walked forward. I still couldn't get over the fact that she couldn't age because she was a hunter, meaning that she would always look younger than me.

"Simple. There was a disturbance in the flow of the creek." I answered after a few minutes.

"Figures!" she muttered sarcastically. I turned and glared at her and she smiled mischievously.

We continued on not stopping until we reached a small clearing where we found two campers that looked like children of Ares fighting sword on sword. A third smaller child was sprawled out in the creek a horrified look on her face as she watched the two boys fighting. I felt a tug in my gut and a wave swept the little girl out of the creek and over to Thalia who grabbed her and sat her down on a fallen log.

"Please make them stop fighting!" the girl told her. She looked frightened and on the verge of tears. "They won't listen to me and I hate it when they fight. Please stop it."She begged again.

"Don't worry if anybody can stop this fight its Percy and Nico." Thalia told her. I turned to Nico who had his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Think we can break this up?" He asked me.

"Sure. I think we can handle this on our own without help from our darling cousin over there." I said pointing to Thalia and the little girl.

We walked up to the fighting boys and tried the stupid way to make them stop. I was already angry at them I mean you don't go throwing people other than me into the river. Plus they were fighting to kill each other. So I let my anger take over my trying to stop them. I could tell that Nico was doing to same. Chiron had told us to do this every time we fought something and it would make fighting easier. It did but it also meant that we tended to get carried away sometimes.

"Hey you can stop fighting now!" we growled in unison. They stopped fighting and stared at us in bewilderment. Then they turned to each other and smiled.

"Hey Chad what do you say we kill these fools and then continue our fight." The taller one asked.

"That sounds great Dominic!" The one named Chad answered. They nodded and started towards us. I met Thalia's eyes and then Nico's and in seconds we were all doubled over and laughing. Chad and Dominic looked at us like we were crazy.

"Why are you all laughing when you are going to die?" Dominic finally asked.

"Oh you relay have no idea who we are and how many times people have said that to us all do you?" I asked still slightly laughing.

"Um no, no we don't. Why who are you three?" Chad asked. I looked at Thalia and she nodded.

"Should we show them or just tell them?" I ask her.

"Just show them I'm sure they will think twice about trying to kill us then." She told me.

"So," I cleared my through. "We are different than normal demigods because of this. Thalia would you do the honors?" I asked her. She stepped forward and yelled. A bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and hit her strait in the chest and she was enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

"No! What happened how could you let her get killed like that?" Chad screamed franticly searching the smoke for any signs of Thalia.

"Oh please that's nothing; you should have seen the one she hit me with. She's just being dramatic like her father. You can come out now Thalia I think we've scared them enough." I sigh.

"Oh come on Percy I think Annabeth is taking all the fun out of you." Thalia pouted as she walked out of the smoke cloud laughing at the shocked expressions on Chad and Dominic's faces.

"Come on you guys, my father taught me new and I want to try it out so I would stand back." Nico told us. We knew not to take chances with Nico so we took a couple of steps back motioning for the others to do the same. A look of concentration crossed his face and he erupted into flames. Chad squeaked a bit and Dominic looked like he was about to faint. Nico extinguished himself and we burst out laughing. The others just stared at us like we were crazy.

"Are you crazy you both should be dead…." Dominic shouted. "You people are crazy!"

"Oh wait," I cut him off. "You haven't even seen what I can do yet. This is the best part. So Nico," I started. "How long should I stay in the water?"

"Depends, do you mean in or under the water?" he questioned. I smirked.

"Ah you know me too well. I mean under the water." I teased him

"I'll give you a half an hour. Then I'll pull you out." He reassured me.

I concentrated on the flow of the creek and imagined a box full of water in front of me. I feel a tug in my gut so big that I crouch down and moan in pain.

"Percy what's going on" Thalia asked me. She crouched down beside me and looked me in the face. I pushed her away and pointed to the creek bed which was now dry. She looked up and gasped when she saw the huge box of water floating a few feet away from the creek.

Nico clapped my back and said "Come on man stand up."

I looked at him and released the water, stood up and looked around.

"Forget this lets just go to the ocean so I can show them. I can't lift the entire length of the creek." I sigh in exasperation. Thalia looked confused for a moment.

"But you could have killed me with the creek a few years ago. What's changed that won't let you pick it up?" Thalia complained.

"Ha! Yea but that was only half of the creek this time I lifted the entire thing this time. So let's go." I confirmed. We started towards the ocean with me in the lead and Nico in the back. Thalia was carrying the little girl whose name turned out to be Luna. When we came to a cliff I looked over the edge and judged how far the drop would be.

"This is where you can see what I can do." A grin came across my face and I looked back at Nico. "Take them to the beach will you? I'll catch up with you guys later, I need to go visit Tyson." Tyson is my Cyclops brother who works in my father's forges under water. After the war he had been on overtime and I hadn't seen him sense. I found this stupid because he was the general of the Cyclops's forces so I always wondered why he had to work still.

The others looked in fear as I jumped off the cliff and fell to the water over a hundred feet below.

"He can't possibly survive that no one can it's physically impossible to do!" Chad protested. I laughed and aimed myself downward so I fell head first into the sea. When I was fully under I started to feel better and I swam down to the bottom of the ocean. It took me about a half an hour but I finally reached the gates of my father's palace and instantly four guards rushed up.

"Your father wishes to see you immediately." They told me. I frowned, because I was sure my father would want to see me but his requesting to see me must mean something was wrong. So I swam after the guards who led me into the new throne room. I admit I stopped when I saw the battle field from a year ago when they fought Oceanus. There were buildings smashed and reduced to rubble and mermen were rushing around spouting orders to build things and move other things. We reached the throne room and the sight of my father brought me out of my shocked daze.

"Percy! I was wondering when you were going to pay us a visit." Poseidon said pulling me into a firm but warm hug. Whet shocked me more that the damage to his palace was the fact that my father had hugged me twice when almost all demigods are never hugged by their Olympian parents. I knew that I defiantly had the best immortal parent ever.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" I asked him. He frowned and motioned for me to follow him farther into the throne room.

"Well Percy that's the problem. Your uncles and I are taking you and your cousins away for a while to sort through some problems. We will explain more on Olympus but you should go back to the surface and tell them to come to Olympus tomorrow evening so we can tell you our plan." He said. I looked down thinking that it was just my luck that after defeating the titan lord Kronos, I still had to worry about other threats. I sighed.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then dad." I said and started to swim away slowly.

"God bye my son. . . . . . ."my father whispered. I swam back to the surface to find Chad, Nico, Luna, Thalia and Dominic waiting for me. When I came up perfectly unharmed and dry they gasped and Chad came up to me.

"Dude how's this possible? You should be dead." He said poking my arm. I scowled and Thalia clearly noticing that I wasn't in the mood to answer stepped over to my right.

"I am a daughter of Zeus which is why I survived the lightning, he," She said pointing at Nico. "Is a son of Hades explaining why he can survive fire. Percy here is a son of Poseidon. So he can breathe and live off water, talk to and understand horses and not be as affected when he's hit with lava." She finished. I smirked at the shocked looks on the others faces.

"So I suggest you lay off us if you don't want to get hurt." I growled then turned to Thalia and Nico.

"Come on they want us on Olympus tomorrow evening, something about some threat…" I added when I saw the looks of shock on their faces.

"Whoa so you mean you are allowed to just go to Olympus?" Chad demanded. I glared at him.

"Yes we are and if you knew what we've done you would get why. But we don't have time to tell you so go ask someone about Thalia, Nico and Percy. Come on you guys let's go." I snapped. I turned around and Nico and Thalia followed me out of the forest. We walked to my cabin and I opened the door, slamming it shut when we were all inside. I sat down on my bunk and groaned, putting my head in my hands.

"Hey Percy, what's wrong?" Thalia asked me when she had sat down next to me and Nico went to my other side.

"Dad says that there's some kind of trouble that the three of us have to handle…" Nico looked like he wanted to protest but I cut him off. "I have no idea what they want us for but we need to be on Olympus by tomorrow night."

"Whoa… slow down do we get to know what these dangers are…." Thalia stopped abruptly as Annabeth stormed into the room a look of rage on her face.

"How come I'm the last person to know when all three of you are together?" She yelled. I looked at Thalia and we shared a look of humor.

"What do you mean you're the last person to know that we are all together Annabeth?"Nico asked looking confused. We all walked over to her and gave her hugs.

"Well I was looking for Percy and Chiron told me that he was with both of you and I would like to know when my boyfriend, best friend and friend are plotting something!" She protested.

"Well I'm sorry about that Wise girl but I only learned that they were both here this morning. Apparently Chiron has known about us all being here for a while now." I told her pulling her into another hug and kissed her cheek. I released her and walked over to my cousins.

"Let's not tell her about my father's message to the three of us." I whispered as I brushed past them and went towards the door. Then the conch horn blew signaling that it was time for dinner.

"Let's go and get dinner, we'll talk later." I sighed. I led the way out the door and every one followed me completely silent as we walked to the dining pavilion.

**Hey I will only continue this if I get some reviews and know that people want me to continue. Thanks!**

**-Luna Dare**


	2. My Cousins and I Wreck the Meal

**Hey guys it's me, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated much but I have been way too busy. I appreciate all of the reviews that I got and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of It Was Just a Joke!**

** -Luna Dare**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the PJO series**

Chapter 2- My Cousins and I wreck the Meal

As we all walked over to the dining pavilion Annabeth left to lead her cabin in leaving Nico, Thalia and I to discuss things.

"Well what are we going to do because I really don't want to go up to Olympus anytime soon? It brings back bad memories, but we can't not go and risk angering the gods."Thalia complained. I knew we had a big problem but I had no idea how to find the solution and I sure as Hades was not going to ask Annabeth and have her freak out about it. So I suggested that we go eat then discuss the subject further when we finished.

So we split up and went to our respective tables because even though the Gods were getting along more with Demigods we still had to sit at our separate tables. I got up when my food came to give some of it to the Gods. I scraped some of my pizza into the flames and sent a silent prayer to my father and my uncles. _Please let our stupid tasks not separate our friendships. _Then I went to the Poseidon table and started to eat.

Not five minutes later I felt people sit down on either side of me and when I looked up I saw it was Thalia and Nico. I looked up at the head table to see if Mr. D had noticed this major break in the rules. He was glaring at me so I guessed that he had but then he held up all his fingers and mouthed the words _Ten Minutes!_

So I turned to my cousins and whispered. "We have ten minutes so let's make it count." They nodded and we ignored the looks other campers were giving us.

"So what do we do? Did your dad say what the tasks are going to be?" Nico asked.

I shook my head. "No man he just said that we need to go to Olympus tomorrow and…" I trailed off when I saw the iris message just above my glass. It was my dad.

"Hey dad what's up?" I asked and Thalia and Nico's mouths hung open.

"You mean your dad actually lets you talk to him like that?" They both asked me at the same time.

My father chuckled. "Why yes I think I'm the most relaxed of my brothers." He mused. I laughed at that because after the war my dad had gone on about how he was the best god ever because he finished the battle with Typhoon. I had to agree with him and he was defiantly the best godly parent I could ask for.

"I will sand Triton tomorrow to take the three of you up to Olympus." My dad told us and the smile fell of my face.

"Really dad you know he hates me and that the feeling is mutual. Do you have to torture me with this?" I groaned. He looked at me sympathetically then waved his hand through the message cutting it off.

"Well let's change the subject now." Nico suggested. I turned to him and sighed.

Before I could agree with him I heard someone whisper. Now! We all looked around to see what was going on but everything was normal. Then there were three loud pops and Thalia screamed. Nico started screaming as well then when I looked at them I couldn't believe it Thalia was in a sphere of water and Nico's body was covered in lightning only their heads weren't affected. They stared at me eyes wide in fear and then I looked down.

When I saw myself I jumped up because I was on fire. It didn't hurt because of the ocean being a part of me so I'm always protected but I was starting to heat up. Finally it started to burn badly and then it all went away. Thalia and Nico stopped screaming and we all looked at each other and winced at what we saw. Nico was covered in black marks from the neck down and he couldn't walk very well. Thalia was soaked and shivering she was turning a little bit blue from the neck down and she could barely walk.

But when I looked down I knew that I had gotten the worst. My powers protected me from feeling the pain but they didn't stop the damage so I was covered in purple and black burn marks from the neck down and I couldn't stand much at all. We all collapsed into our seats and glared at all the campers who were staring at us with wide eyes and open mouths. All of them were frozen in fear including the Hermes cabin but when I looked in their direction I found that the Stoll brothers were the only ones not there.

"CONNER AND TRAVIS GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"I screamed. They slithered out of the shadows with smiles on their faces but they frowned at us when they saw that we were all glaring at them murderously.

"Hey guys!" Connor said then Travis continued with. "What's up?"

"WHAT'S UP? ARE YOU KIDDING ME, WHAT'S UP TRAVIS?"Nico yelled at him. They both shrank back in fear when the three of us started to advance in their direction. All I have to say is that if you've never had three angry children of the big three after you who are also pissed at you. Then you have never experienced true fear.

"You two are so dead now." We all said at the same time which made it sound like much more of a threat than it originally was. We all walked faster with each step until Nico and I grabbed both of them by their hair and dragged them over to Thalia.

"Thalia if you would do the honors?" I prompted. She gave the Stoles an evil grin and they cowered in fear in front of her with both Nico and I still grabbing on to them.

Thalia walked over to them and grabbed their shoulders just as Chiron galloped into the pavilion and froze when he saw us. I have to admit that it must have looked odd to see Travis and Conner whimpering at Thalia's feet with Nico and me gripping their heads tightly.

"Percy, Nico, Thalia what is the meaning of this nonsense?" He asked clearly outraged.

I looked at my cousins and they nodded." Well Chiron before you got here we were just about to teach these two troublemakers a lesson or two about pranking or messing with us and what the consequences will be." I growled at him. He looked like he wanted to protest but then Mr. D stood up and cleared his through.

"Chiron let them have their fun they do have good reason to do that now anyway. I do find this to be entertaining." He protested. Chiron looked at him in disbelief then nodded. "Very well then carry on." He sighed in defeat clearly not at all happy that he had to let us do this. We all grinned evilly and turned to our two victims. They shrieked when Thalia yelled and then they were both hit with bolts of lightning and when the small cloud of smoke around them dispersed they were both in a pile on the ground. Nico stepped forward and placed one hand on each of their heads then he stepped back and snapped his fingers. Most campers screamed a bit as their hair caught on fire and burned away. The fire went down their backs and centered on their feet then it extinguished itself. Nico stepped back and smirked clearly pleased with his work. Finally it was my turn and I could have some fun. I raised my hands, grabbed their shirts and dragged them out of the dining pavilion. Most of the campers went to the edge and watched from a safe distance while Nico and Thalia both followed me.

"Grab on to my shoulders." I told them. They did and a look of concentration crossed my face. Then an instant later there were storm clouds covering the sky. As the campers looked up nervously I willed it to start raining and it came down in buckets. When I made it stop the Stoles were soaked and shivering. But I wasn't done with them yet and I willed the lake water to come over. The small tug in my gut told me that it was on its way. I willed the water to get colder until some of it started to freeze then I positioned it above both Travis and Conner. The tug in my gut lessened and the freezing water fell on them both. The whole camp watched in amazement as I pulled all of the lake water off of them and sent it back to the lake.

At a glare from Thalia I shrugged and said. "It was wasting lake water." The three of us walked back in to the pavilion and looked around. I cleared the water off of my table and before we sat down I told everyone that what happened to Conner and Travis was a good example to what would happen if any of them pissed us off. Then we sat and ate the rest of the meal in silence.

When we were done we got up and avoiding the looks other campers were giving us we walked to the Hades cabin to discuss our trip to Olympus tomorrow. We made sure that no one was following us then let Nico shadow travel us into his cabin just to be safe.

** Hey I hope you all liked this chapter and I don't know if I spelled Conner and Travis's last name wrong. Please review and I will continue to write this but I don't know how long it will take me because I will be busy.**

** -Luna Dare**


	3. We Discuss Our Options

**Hey guys I know it's been forever since I've updated this story but I've been busy. So this is starting after the big scene the Stolls caused and Percy, Nico and Thalia are in the Hades cabin. I know they seem a bit OOC and I'm sorry about that but it seemed easier to do it that way. I'm not really sure how I feel about Annabeth at the moment so she and Percy are going to be having a very casual relationship in this story, but I may just have it end for a while to build up part of the story. I think I'm going to have the majority of this story in Percy's POV but when they fight I might split it up.**

Chapter 3- We Discuss Our Options

Percy's POV

Once we were safely inside the Hades cabin we all went over and sat down on Nico's Bed.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. "I mean we pretty much just freaked out the entire camp back there and we have to leave for Olympus tomorrow morning." My cousins looked at me for a few minutes until Nico broke the silence.

"Well the two of you could always stay here for the night then I can shadow travel us to the Empire state building." He suggested. I looked to Thalia to see what she thought and found a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Nico that really means a lot to me." Thalia told him as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, me too man." I frowned. "At least some people don't care who my father is." Thalia looked at me questioningly then asked. "Who's giving you a hard time about your father?"

"Oh just most of the new campers." I sighed. "They think that because I fought against Kronos in the war and because I turned down immortality I'm some kind of freak or a monster that they need to stay away from. Sometimes I just want to be a normal demigod." I sighed and sat father back on the bed. Thalia nodded in understanding and Nico patted my back.

"Yeah I get what you're saying man. It's the same for me what with my father and all I don't exactly scream normal." He said. I laughed and ruffled his hair earning a 'hey' from him and a laugh from Thalia.

"So we stay here for the night. But I still want to know what we are going to do before we end up not seeing each other forever." Thalia complained. I looked at her and she glared at me. "What?" she yelled.

I laughed. "Nothing I was just wondering where the aggressive and fun loving cousin I knew or was she just an act?" I teased her. "Oh shut up Percy and let's just go to bed already." Thalia grumbled.

Nico and I laughed but then, seeing that she was serious lay back on the bed, with Thalia in the middle and both Nico and I on the edges of the bed, and fell asleep. I don't think any of us dreamed that night.

**Ok that's all for now and I know it's short but that's all I can think of for the moment. Please review.**

**-Luna Dare **


	4. We Remember a Stupid Fight

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! I've been so busy and now I'm going to try and update more but it might take a while because we are doing this research project in school (it's horrible!) So I apologize if you don't like how OOC Percy, Nico, and Thalia are but I think that a while after the war all the new campers might start to get on their nerves because it's like 'oh you're a child of the big three, you fought in the war, was it as cool as the stories?' It would get annoying especially since they lost friends in the war. But I might make them irritable sometimes because they are fed up with all the jobs they have to do and the questions they have to answer. Ok now I'll stop ranting and start the next chapter, this chapter should set up part of an idea I had for one of the main conflicts in this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: We Remember a Stupid Fight

When I woke up the next morning I found a nest of black hair in my face. Confused I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around and seeing the interior of the Hades cabin and then remembering what happened the night before. Looking around I found my two cousins to still be asleep. Grinning evilly I willed the water from Nico's bathroom sink to trail over to the bed. Making the water freezing cold I grinned and let it go crashing down onto my sleeping cousins.

"Ah! What the Hades Percy?" Thalia shouted angrily, blue sparks shooting off her skin. I burst out laughing when I looked over to Nico to see that when Thalia had woken up she'd shot sparks at Nico and now he was soaking wet, but his hair stood up like he had just stuck his finger into an electrical socket. Thalia, confused as to why I couldn't stop laughing looked over at Nico and started laughing as well.

Once Nico got his hair problem under control we all sat on the bed and waited, trying to pass the time until we would leave for Mount Olympus.

"So…. What do you guys want to do?" Nico broke the awkward silence with the question and Thalia looked at the celling trying to think of something to do for an hour. I got bored trying to think of something so I willed some of the water from the sink to come to me. I started making shapes, dolphins chasing sharks around in a circle and hellhounds running after people. I didn't notice that Nico had a thoughtful look until he shouted "That's it!"

"Um, you going to share any time soon Nico?" Thalia demanded looking curiously at him. Nico looked at her then over at me and shrugged.

"Sure I guess I was just reminded of that fight you guys had during that capture the flag game that one time after Annabeth had been kidnapped by Dr. Thorn." Nico explained sounding a little excited. Thalia and I shared a look, and then turned to our cousin. "What about it?" We demanded looking a little bit angry because it reminded us of a time when Annabeth had been taken and we were both mad at each other when we should have been working together to search for her.

Nico sensing our sadness spoke up, "Well I was wondering what even happened and what would have been the outcome if you guys hadn't been interrupted by the oracle walking onto the field." He finished looking up at us with wondering eyes, as if he had half way reverted back to his ten year old personality again. I chuckled and sent the water back to the sink and fell back onto the bed.

"Hey, Nico?" I asked, and he looked up. "Yeah Percy?" He responded.

"Shut up man!" I sighed and looked to Thalia who laughed at the shocked expression on Nico's face and asked, "So do you think our parents will be training us to use our powers while we are doing stuff for them?"

"I have no idea but I think that would be cool and it might even help us complete these tasks a lot faster, then we could all be able to hang out together again." I commented looking at Nico and then Thalia who nodded. "So Nico how would you feel if the three of us become sort of like surrogate siblings. Thalia would be like the older more mature sister who would stay sixteen forever," I smirked at the glare she sent my way. "You would be like our younger brother who we will always look out for." I finished waiting for Thalia to add the last comment that I knew she wanted to.

"That means that Percy would be like that annoying sibling who holds us all together and who we would never live without." Thalia added grinning at me, and I looked over at her knowing that she had just told me that I was a really great brother to her and that she would never be able to live without me because she would miss me so much. The thought made me so happy that I made a silent vow to myself that I would always be there for her and our little brother. We looked over to our little brother, who had tears in his eyes and was nodding like crazy. We hugged him tightly as he cried and whispered 'yes' over and over again.

**Ok I'm ending the chapter there because that seems like a good spot to stop. I've found that I can get the chapters done faster if I have good music playing in the background. For this I was listening to: Harder to Breath By: Maroon 5. If any of you wouldn't mind putting in a suggestion for a song in a review, then just put the name of the song and the artist or band. Thanks for your support and all the comments. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can but no promises. Thanks again!**

**-Luna Dare**


End file.
